


Lurking

by Superpennyable



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpennyable/pseuds/Superpennyable
Summary: Death has been something that’s been haunting Bobby Nash for as long as it brought fear within his soul.Unfortunately, it also brought the topic of how he thought he would die in his mind.TW:Suicide Attempt, thoughts of dying





	Lurking

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what brought this on, but oh well.

Death has been something that’s been haunting Bobby Nash for as long as it brought fear within his soul.

Unfortunately, it also brought the topic of how he thought he would die in his mind.

Many years ago, he imagined he would die peacefully surrounded by his family and close friends.

When college rolled around, he though people would find him on the floor with a book in one hand and a backpack on his back. Luckily, he survived.

When he first started his job, he thought he would die by a building collapsing on him, or the smoke surrounding his lungs. He’s still on his toes with that one.

When a needle came up for giving blood, he thought he had gone on when he went face first onto the floor. He was ok, save for a minor concussion.

On that day, he was praying that he had poisoned himself earlier with all the whisky and painkillers he had ingested. The paramedics (and his stomach) said otherwise.

A few years ago, he was planning to join his wife and kids by a lone bullet or with the help of some rope and a sturdy chair. His last attempt ended with a bruised hip and a crook in his neck. (That idea is slowly leaving his mind.)

But now? He just doesn’t know anymore. And it scares him sometimes.

Because he knows that he can never live his life without death haunting him in the back of his mind.


End file.
